An Unexpected Persona
by Sasshi
Summary: What if the name "Shinji" had never been known throughout the school of Tokyo-3? And what if Rei had suffered more than what's currently known? Here we'll see the horrible events that occured before Shinji had ever intervened within the class of 2-A.
1. Who’s that quiet hot chick?

An Unexpected Persona

by Satosh1

Chapter 1: Who's that quiet hot chick?

A/N: The story takes place before anyone even knew who Shinji was in the school of Tokyo-3. Please be aware that this will not follow by the actual story, merely using some elements as a reference and allowing many cases of OOC.

---------------------------------------

Amidst all of the calamity and troubles of Tokyo-3 and the world, there lived a fourteen-year-old teenager named Kensuke Aida, a young, aspiring military enthusiast who lives only to see the excitement of warfare. Model resemblances to tanks, guns, rifles, airplanes and more are hung up and shown with refinement within every crevice of his room. Drawing battle plans and tactics as a hobby, Kensuke would act it all out within a field of grass out of the boundaries of Tokyo-3 alone with camping equipment to immerse himself with the feel of an actual war. Always talkative and one to respond to whoever approaches, he can make friends very easily but would rather limit the number of his friends to his own extent, for reasons he likes to keep secret.

Only recently transferring to the school in the city, Kensuke gave himself a little tour of the place on his first day. Walking around and a little dazed from how gigantic the building inside was, he accidentally bumped into someone without notice. Pulling himself back, he took a glance at the character while adjusting his glasses and immediately recognized it to be a girl of his age. She had hair of a light-blue coloring, with an unusual hairstyle and pale skin in comparison to most of the other girls in the school. Standing upright and in a militaristic stance Kensuke shouted;

"_Gomenasai!"_

The blue-haired girl glared at him in a slight annoyance, then walked away as if nothing happened. Kensuke thought to himself;

"_What an odd girl. She sure was hot though..."_

Looking at his watch, Kensuke noticed he was going to be late, so he quickly sprinted over to classroom 2-A.

He knew he made it in time as the teacher wasn't there. The kids in his class were all mingling with one another and toying with the station laptops, sending each other messages and pictures of things totally unrelated. Kensuke noticed and heard a large commotion about a certain girl over in the back. He saw the same blue-haired girl he bumped into, seated to the side of a large window and staring out leisurely with a lonesome appearance, ignoring the flood of people all huddled to her seat wanting to talk to her. He watched in curiosity.

"_Wow, is it true that you're an Eva Pilot?"_

"_You wanna go out on a date with me sometime?"_

"_Your hairstyle is really nice, love the color!"_

"_Can you give me some tips on how I can be a pilot of those cool robots!?"_

The blue-haired girl ignored just about every word they said, simply glancing through the window. All of them gave up with a sigh and went back to their seats. Finally cleared and seizing the opportunity, Kensuke took a seat next to her and then poked at her shoulder for attention.

"_Hey, it's me, that guy who bumped into you in the halls. So... what's your name?"_

She turned her head a little and glanced at Kensuke with an inert expression.

"_Ayanami, Rei."_

"_Hi, Rei. My name's Kensuke, nice to meet you."_

Rei then proceeded to go back to her usual position, staring out the window as if deeply in her own thoughts.

"Uh... Rei... so you're an Eva pilot..."

Before Kensuke could finish his sentence, the class rep immediately popped out of her seat, reacting to the entrance of the teacher. She shouted;

"Everyone in their seats! The teacher's here!"

Approaching the desk, the teacher picked up some papers and carefully read it. Looking towards his students, he said;

"_I understand there are two new students to join our group. Please stand up to identify and introduce yourselves."_

Both Kensuke and Rei got out of their seats, Kensuke looking at Rei, surprised that the first person he talked to was one that was recently transferred also. Rei approached the front of the class first and in a steady whisper she said;

"_Ayanami, Rei."_

Awaiting a couple seconds, the teacher fiscally asked;

"Is that all you're going to say?"

Rei glanced at the class, and then laid her eyes upon the teacher.

"_Yes."_

"_Alright then, take the seat you were already at Ayanami. Next person, please."_

Looking at Rei and confused but wavering the thought, Kensuke stepped up to the class and shouted with a formal stand;

"_I'm Aida, Kensuke of classroom 2-A! I'm interested in the military as my father is working for the Japan Self-Strategic Defense Force!"_

The class was at an awe from Kensuke's shouting and unreserved militaristic formality. They all just gawked at Kensuke with utter confusion as he stated a few more words about his hobbies and such for a couple more minutes.

"_Okay Aida, please take your seat in front of Suzahara's desk."_ The teacher, pointing towards the desk.

Releasing himself from his former status, he walked towards his seat and sat. Class then proceeded normally until the bell rang, to tell everyone that school was over. Clutching his bag, Kensuke had almost reached the door out of the classroom when a certain freckle-faced girl stopped him in his tracks.

"_Hi, I'm Hikari. Since you're new here, our classroom policy is to make newcomers clean. Suzahara will help out also as this is his scheduled day. I've already told Rei, so grab some equipment and sweep the floor. Suzahara and Rei will wash the windows and desks."_

"Aww, why do I have to clean? I never had to clean back in my old school..."

A little pissed, Hikari answered;

"Well things are different here so suck it up you newcomer!"

After Hikari was done ordering people around, she left the classroom, strutting her authority around. Grabbing a broom, Kensuke proceeded to sweep the floors but was stopped by a guy dressed in black windbreakers and a jacket.

"_Hey, you're the new kid aren't you? I'm Toji."_

"_I'm Kensuke. It sucks to be cleaning like this on my first day..."_

"_You're telling me. Hikari organizes all the rules, so you can always blame her."_

Still with Rei in the brain, Kensuke asked;

"_By the way Toji, have you tried talking to Rei yet?"_

"_Oh, that silent blue-haired girl? No, she looks like she has a lousy personality. I don't want to bother talking to people like that."_

"_But Toji... she looks so... alone."_

"_So what? I say we try not bothering her or else she might go psycho on us."_

Kensuke wasn't amused.

"_You're kidding me, right? That's just plain stupid."_

In the conversation, Rei had already finished cleaning the desks and windows and was prepared to leave the classroom, her bag in hand.

"_Maybe I'll go to talk to her again."_

"_No, let her go Kensuke. She's too high a standard for you to try winning her over."_

"_It's not like that... I just want to see why she's so darn reserved."_

Noticing Rei had left, Kensuke ran after her. Touji let out a sigh and followed.

Outside of the school, Kensuke and Touji finally caught up to Rei who had been monotonously walking towards and into a desolate complex of abandoned buildings, which bewildered both guys. By Rei's side, Kensuke said;

"Where are you going? This place looks like its been abandoned!"

Touji added;

"_Yeah, it's been abandoned ever since the reconstruction. No one lives here anymore."_

Rei ignored them and proceeded to go inside one of the buildings. Kensuke and Touji stood in their places, disappointed.

"_I told you she wouldn't talk to us, Kensuke."_

"... _Yeah. I wonder if she actually lives here... anyway, let's just leave her alone."_

Rei entered her apartment, wrecked and torn by age. Taking her shoes off, she stepped in and laid onto her bed.

"Kensuke... an unusual classmate... but somewhat caring. His tone is of a meaningful intent whenever he attempts to talk to me... how do I approach this?"

Disturbing her thoughts, an obnoxious knocking came from behind her apartment door. Curious to see who it was, she slowly approached. Opening it with a slight uneasiness, a sudden push from the opposite side shoved Rei onto her own inner floorings. A person who seemed like a grown man, lunged towards her in great haste. Rei could only watch in vain as the man quickly advanced towards her with a sadistic grin.

---------------------------------------

dekiru...


	2. Rei, what’s up with you?

**An Unexpected Persona**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 2: Rei, what's up with you?

---------------------------------------

Rei could only watch in vain as the robustly mature and unusually sweaty man approached her in quick haste. For the first time she feared for her own safety, and feared for her own life, even when knowing that she is merely a canvas to an experiment for the near future. Rei was well aware of her creator's intentions. And yet, she didn't want to die... as she did before within her earlier years. Rei could only lay there on the floor in silence as the perspiring man took his clothes off, and in a total rush to do so. His skin and gut jutting out due to his uncommonly heavy weight and drenching with bodily fluid, he finally slid down to his boxers. It was a disgusting sight, as the man's unsightly smile showed his disgusting, gaping yellow teeth.

The man grabbed Rei by the hips in a rough handling and threw her onto her own bed, leaving Rei in a discomfiture and with her skirt lifted up, well enough for the man's contented notice. But as the man was about to approach and touch her in the most horrible of ways, an earsplitting gunshot from behind the door sounded, the bullet protruding from its chassis in a swiftly manner and puncturing through the man's chest, propelling him off the floor and out of the broken window, and as he screamed in vain while plunging towards the bottom, Rei peered upon the man from atop, watching with no grief as he went on towards a grisly death.

"_Are you alright, Rei?"_

"_Yes, Commander Ikari."_

The Next Day...

It felt like another of those regular days in class as always for everyone within the class of 2-A. Again they were taught the history of the world's calamity, but in all truthfulness none of the classmates even cared or took notice to any of the teachings, as all of them were silently frolicking with one another through the assigned laptops. Kensuke sneaked a military magazine through the teacher's lectures and started reading it with an enthrallment. Toji slouched back and took a nap while Hikari kept insisting on him to stay awake with her constant pokes and whispers.

Everyone seemed all well and happy, all except for Rei.

His eyes still onto the magazine he brought and stashed into his backpack before coming to school, Kensuke immediately noticed an article about the "Evangelion" and how it'll "come to the devastation of the entire world." Of course, Kensuke didn't believe this at all. To have something so powerful in Japan's arsenal was a great thing to have, as it shows the world that Japan isn't just a small, overcrowded country.

There were publicized images of the "Eva Unit 00." Kensuke figured it resembling a human being. The article at the bottom says;

"_These images were taken from our undercover operatives who went ahead of an espionage to uncover the truth NERV's been hiding all these years."_

This, for some reason reminded him of his own situation, which was somewhat similar. Kensuke turned his head to the left to glance at what Rei was doing.

She was staring intently out the window as if entranced, well engulfed within her own thoughts. Kensuke put away his magazine and playfully nudged Rei's shoulder with his elbow, and quietly enough not to give notice to the other classmates.

"_Rei... what're you thinking about?"_

Rei ignored the question.

"_Hello... Rei, are you there?"_

Silence. Rei continued to be within her own thoughts.

Utterly defeated, he gave up and merely slouched onto his seat with disappointment in his eyes. Toji witnessed this and thought it was hilarious. He chuckled so hard that the whole class stopped what they were doing and silently stared at Toji, who simply looked away and ignored their gawks with a slight embarrassment showing in his cheeks.

It was the end of class. Everyone left except for Toji and Kensuke, who were both in contemplation on somehow getting Rei's attention.

"_Why are you so intent on talking to this girl Kensuke? It annoys the hell out of me!"_

"_Come on Toji, I just want to get to know her better... she's not like any of the other girls in our class."_

Toji snickered and with an irritation he said;

"_You sure are attracted to the weird girls..."_

"_What the hell Toji? Why do you always think that I like Rei? It's not like I do... well... maybe..."_

_With some confusion, Toji followed Kensuke's saying with;_

"_Yeah, Rei is kinda hot, but not enough to go after her like a demented stalker..."_

"_I'M NOT A DAMN STALKER, ALRIGHT?"_

"_OKAY! Okay... calm down! I was only joking Kensuke! You don't have to go berserk..."_

Kensuke having been fed up with Toji's constant bickering and childish hilarity, he attentively asked;

"_So are you going to help me out or not? I need some ideas in how I can get her attention."_

_"Well..."_ Toji thought to himself. _"What I only know is that she's one of the pilots for that prototype robot thing, an Evangelion most people call it."_

_"I already know that Toji. Don't you know anything else about Rei?"_

_"Um... she sometimes takes walks to the park with a man who kinda looks like her father."_

_"Really..."_ Kensuke pondered.

And so they decided to go to the local park in the city of Tokyo-3. It was a simple, small park reserve to satisfy the citizens who've demanded a more naturalistic environment within the city. There weren't a lot of people in the park mainly because everyone was busy with their usual routine workings, but there was one individual within that caught both Toji and Kensuke's eye.

_"Wow, just our luck. It's Rei!" said Kensuke, admiring their good fortune. They walked towards her in an attempt at conversing with her._

Rei stood by a small trashcan underneath a beautiful tree with her arms behind her, leaning onto the tree and seemingly waiting for someone. The season was mainly autumn, blaming the 2nd impact for the awkwardness of our weather and seasonal changes as it would've instead been snowing. Leaves were gracefully falling from their stems due to the call of the wind, and one particular leaf carried itself onto the top of Rei's lovely blue hair. She didn't notice it landing on her hair, and so it laid there in its own, with its colorful elegance blending in with her blue hair.

Both Kensuke and Toji were now face to face with Rei, who stared at them... giving them an unnerving feel. They immediately noticed the leaf on top of her hair, but not knowing what to say about it they simply tried to ignore it. The leaf was actually distracting them, so they hard an even harder time to think of what to say.

_"Uh... Toji... you go first." Kensuke steadily whispered and then pushed Toji in front of him._

_"Wha... what? Uhm... hi Ayanami Rei. What a coincidence to meet you here..." Toji was bravely throwing out greetings._

_"And uh... Rei... your hair..." Kensuke stuttered, trying to tell her of the leaf that perched on top of her head._

'_Screw it...' Kensuke approached Rei in hopes that she would let him whip the leaf off of her hair._

Rei took a step back, which made Kensuke feel a bit intimidated. Her expression became afraid and uneasy. Rei stepped away from the two and then turned around swiftly, distancing herself and having the leaf whipped away from her sudden movements to slowly fall onto the ground. Rei was gone before they even knew it.

This appalled the two teenagers. Both each gave each other a worrisome look.

While picking up the leaf that she left behind and carefully glancing at it while adjusting his glasses, Kensuke whispered to himself;

_"Rei... what's up with you?"_

---------------------------------------

dekiru...


	3. No, Rei!

**An Unexpected Persona**  
by Satosh1

Chapter 3: No... Rei!

_---------------------------------------_  
  
Rei dashed away from the apparent awe of the two boys who continued to stare at a distance. Kensuke and Toji both seemed to be rather perplexed of the whole situation, thinking only of her unusual flee while glancing at each other. Kensuke reached for the leaf and pocketed it while murmuring a bit to himself. He signaled Toji to follow him as he ran towards the direction of Rei. Toji shrugged and then followed behind him as he was also somewhat curious. Of course, just not as much as Kensuke was.

They searched a bit around but to no avail. It was thought to be easy to find a girl with blue hair throughout such a small park but apparently that wasn't so. Kensuke frantically searched around every place, within every crevice of the park and yet he couldn't find Rei anywhere. He was determined never to give up, and continued on the search. Toji followed him around wherever he went, until finally he became finally irritated by the whole situation.

Halting his search with Kensuke, Toji shouted;

"Kensuke... she's gone, man! Just give this up! She ran for a reason and that is to get away from us, doofus!"

He didn't seem to hear Toji and continued on with his search. Toji evidently followed him again with a sigh, though unwilling to do so.

Kensuke wanted to apologize for startling Rei, and it was with that single fact that gave him the determine to keep on searching. With his hand he held his right pocket where he placed the leaf in, to remind himself never to do such a stupid thing. The two students kept on their search for nearly half an hour, eventually searching within grocery stores, fancy restaurant chains, many different pawn shops and other street vendors that seemingly engulfed and surrounded the park. If it weren't for the many commercial buildings that constructed beside, it would've been easier for Kensuke and Toji to find Rei within such an otherwise small, condensed place.

Rei had run just a couple yards away from them, and carefully hid behind a gazebo where a pond was apparent. She walked and crouched next to the pond, stroking the tip with her finger and running it through in a circular motion. What she did was foolish and irrational. She thought to herself of what else she could've done instead of doing such earlier. Kensuke was the first person that has ever tried to become so persistently close to her. She wasn't attracted to him, but rather more inclined to his compassion, being so kind to her even with her stern stature and ignorance. Regret filled her entirely. Gazing upon her reflection within the pond, she whispered;

_"I am sorry... Kensuke..."_

She shut her eyes carefully, recalling the days when she was just a little girl, a lone child who never had any friends, no companion and literally no one at all to tell of her thoughts and feelings. She walked alone everyday to school because her quiet nature intimidated those who tried to approach, and they could only assume that Rei was prejudice. Her classmates and other students would wince and impolitely stare at her and with constant, crude remarks where she could hear well enough from a distance. She was simply misunderstood, but her classmates never noticed or even cared.

The only way she could cope with this was to seem like she didn't care, resulting in her constant, severe appearance. This helped her repress the feelings, ultimately.

She then recalled of last night, where the disgusting middle-aged man had attacked her within her home. She tried to drive the remembrance away from her mind, but it was well too strong to diminish. Furthermore she remembered herself glaring at the man beside the window he fell through as he had pummeled unto the city streets, having fell several stories down and splashing his remains onto the surroundings.

This all gave away as further wounding within to endure amongst herself. She recalled the only person she has ever known to have any feelings to, and that would be the only person she would declare, Commander Ikari. A man she was ferociously loyal toward, and the only person she had willingly opened her feelings to. A man she would inevitably call her creator. He and her are the only two who know of her beginnings other than Ritsuko Akagi, Commander Ikari's right-hand woman, who had always given Rei intimidating looks whenever she was in the company of Commander Ikari. Rei only viewed it as a sort of jealousy, and she was correct most of the time, confirming it from Ritsuko's and her disputes and foibles along with treating herself badly, but that was of an earlier time.

Rei wondered if it was Commander Ikari's intentions to have her persona resemble and form to such a fate. She questioned and doubted herself again and again, wondering why and what would be the purpose of having her personality become never so adaptive on living normally. Rei alleged in quiet vain;

"_How will I know... Commander Ikari's intentions... are of sense...?"_

She sulked upon her confusion, and then upon her undoubting loneliness which led on to a deep depression. A tear separated from her eye and trickled down her cheeks, falling into the watery depths. Rei witnessed this unknown human emotion, a feeling she had never experienced before, even within her short life.

_"A tear..."_

_"Are these... of my own?"_

Watching the miniature waves go by as her reflection distorts, Rei stood up gradually. And as she did, her eyes became shut. She held a deep breath.

With a deep breath, Rei gave her bodily control to the seize of gravity, plummeting into the pond face-first. Her clothes were drenched of water. And there she laid still, with no movement whatsoever.

Rei's intentions were clear.

Her head, eyes, ears and chest began to ache immensely. She could hear nothing but of her own heartbeat, and within each, the pain worsened. Her soul seemed to feel like it was fading away and leaving her body. It was just a matter of time.

Within her last seconds, she envisioned in her mind of Commander Ikari with a serene smile. She let go of her breath within the last of her heartbeats. Depraved of oxygen, her life would soon fall.

_"No... REI!!"_

She heard a familiar voice echoing from a distance which interrupted her vision, melding it into a portrayal of a recognizable facade. But it was already too late. Darkness grasped her senses, and she was gone.

_---------------------------------------_  
  
_dekiru..._


End file.
